Living a dream
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: When Harper get's accepted to her dream collage she has to chose between  staying in New York with Alex or living out her  dream in the fashion collage in Italy. What will she do ?


Living a dream

When Harper get's accepted to her dream collage she has to chose between staying in New York with Alex or living out her dream in the fashion collage in Italy. What will she do ?

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Harper looked at the acceptance letter in her hand's. It read Polimoda, in big red letter's. It was to the best fashion design school in the world. Right in the heart of Italy where all the fashion was born in Florence. Her dream collage since she was a little girl. She should have been thrilled, ecstatic but she couldn't be happy. She made a promise with Alex to live in New York and go to collage together. Harper knew what she had to do , she had to talk to Alex and see what she said about this. Going to live in New York or going to live in Italy where her dream is. Harper walked into the Russo's kitchen to see The whole Russo family plus Zeke and Max's Girlfriend Talia .

" Hey " said Harper as she half waved to everyone. They where all sitting down watching TV.

" Hi, honey . Why so down" said Zeke as he looked at His girlfriend. Harper looked passed Zeke and strait at Alex. Alex was reading a magazine and watching TV at the same time.

" Alex we need to talk. This is very important and your the only person I need to talk about this to." said Harper as she ignored Zeke and had all her attention on Alex. Alex stop reading the magazine she was reading and put it down.

" What is it Harper" said Alex as she looked worried at Harper. She could tell Harper was thinking very hard, she was biting her lower lip and cracking her knuckle's. Harper only did that when she was thinking very hard or nervous.

" Can we talk about this somewhere in privet. Please Alex." pleaded Harper as she frowned.

"Sure this must be very important,... this doesn't have to do with the apartment thing right? I so promised I'd be a good roommate and keep to the cleaning chart you made. Please don't tell me you changed your mind." said Alex as she looked at Harper. She hoped she didn't changed her mind, all she wanted to do was move out of family's house and live with Harper.

" I might not be able to live here with you Alex. I got accepted to Polimoda collage and I want to talk to you about if I should go or stay here with you" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Harper looked like a lost kid trying to find her mother when she looked at Alex.

" Whoa , wait you are here to talk to _Alex_ about leaving to go to collage and not YOUR BOYFRIEND " said Zeke as he glared at Harper and Alex. The rest of the Russo's felt the tension starting to build and decided to leave while Talia dragged Max out of the Room.

" Zeke I'll talk to you later but Alex's first she's more important to my decision if I'm going or staying." said Harper as she looked at Zeke then back to Alex. Alex was hugging herself, she didn't know what to think. She knew Harper always wanted to go to this collage but she couldn't think of her life with out the bubbly redhead. So many thing could happen if Harper went away. She could fall in love with someone , she could get killed or she'll find a new best friend and forget about her in New York. They had plan's to raise there kid's together, to grow old and always be in each others life. This threw a barrel of monkey's on there life plan's.

" Harper, let's go to my room and talk." said Alex as she dragged Harper to her room. They left a angry Zeke behind. Zeke glared at them as they left him, he hated how much Alex was part of Harper's life. Harper wouldn't make a big decision with out the rebel Russo saying it's okay.

" FINE WHAT EVER. YOU ALWAY'S PICK HER, WHY SHOULD THIS BE ANY DIFFRENT !" yelled Zeke as he stormed out of the Russo home.

( With the rest of the Russo Family.)

" Max is your sister gay or something. What about Harper and how she said _she's more important to my decision if I'm going or staying._ What was that about" asked Talia as she looked at Max. She heard that before she left the room, it made her think if she would do the same with her best friend and forget about her boyfriend. She looked at Max and smiled Max was Max she couldn't think of her life with out him. She fell in love with the big goofy guy.

" Beat's me, I have no clue about Alex and Harper and there odd relationship with each other." said Max as he shrugged his shoulder's. Talia nodded her head see kinda understood. Zeke passes them and didn't say a word.

" I better go follow him, I'll explain to him about Alex and Harper." said Justin as he left. '

" I really hope Harper doesn't go I like her cooking to much and how she always cleans even when I don't ask her to" said Mr. Russo thinking about how Harper does a lot around the house, stuff that his kid's won't do.

" Well I hope she dose go, it'll be good for her to travel and get out of here away from this family." said Theresa as she wish she could of done the same when she was Harper's age.

( Alex's Room)

" Here look at the letter." said Harper as she handed the letter to Alex. As Alex read it she thought of how much Harper wanted this and how much she wanted Harper here with her.

" What do you want Harper, I mean really tell me the truth." said Alex as she folded the letter up and handed it back to Harper. Harper took the letter and sat down on Alex's bed. She had to think about this really hard and think of the right word's. Alex could see that Harper was really thinking hard about this. Could she ask Harper to stay in New York and not follow her dream. She didn't want Harper to have a grudge against her because she didn't get to go to her dream because she was selfish.

" I... I think you should go... I mean it's your dream and ….. I couldn't ask you to give that up just for me." said Alex as she whispered. Harper looked at Alex, she could she Alex was trying not to cry.

" As much as I want to go, I don't know if I would be able to handle being on my own . I never been on my own Alex. I'm not brave enough." said Harper as she clenched her fist. She didn't want to cry, she hated that she had so little faith in herself. Alex walked up to Harper and sat on her lap.

" Harper, your so brave I have no Idea what your talking about. I know you, you love a challenge and going over sea's to study will be a huge challenge and I know you'll make it look so easy." said Alex as she held Harper's face to her's. They looked at each other, not speaking a word. Just siting there holding each other both lost in there own thought's of what was going to happen.

" I guess we can call each other all the time and email's or text messages each other" said Alex as she broke the silent's. Harper gave Alex a small smile on her face as she looked at Alex.

" It'll be hard with the time difference's and all but I think we can do it." said Harper as she agreed with Alex.

" So when are you leaving" asked Alex as she hugged Harper. She wanted to know, she had to spend every minuet with Harper .

" Well in September so we have half the summer together. I should tell my parents, tell them my plan's and all. But I should tell Zeke that I'm leaving, he's so jealous at time's but he dream's of marrying a robot. Maybe I'll find someone there huh." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head she understood what Harper had to do.

" As long as it's not a new best friend I'm okay with it. Now go talk to your nerd geek" said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" Bye" said Harper as she left. Alex watched Harper leave and closed the door. She started to cry. Everything was going wrong. She didn't have Mason, her relationship with her brother's was thinning out because the competition was coming near and now she was losing Harper. Her life was just getting worst and worst by the second, the only thing she had the only golden light in her dark work was the smiling redhead who always had her back and held her hand. But she was leaving to, where did that leave her.

Alex let everything go. Yes she was happy for Harper but she also felt heart broken that her best friend since kindergarten was leaving her.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **


End file.
